batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Doomlurker
Please leave messages below this point Why was the Team Penguin page deleted? I tried contributing to the articles for episodes about "The Batman" but it was deleted without an explanation. I'm 7 years old and read this wiki often. I'd like to help out where I can. The Riddler edit So sorry I usually have auto login set up and I edited The Riddler page without logging in first...oh well not much can be done now...just want to make sure I take proper responsibility. I edited the "history" part, modifying the origin given in the "year one" tale about him, in light of the information revealed in Legends of the Dark Knight 185-189. If there are any issues just let me know. -Ian Batman: Arkham Asylum Images Sir, I simply wanted to inquire where you found the images for the articles Penelope Young and Frank Boles. There is an article on another Batman: Arkham Asylum character I am looking to write an article on, and I am curious as to whether I can find an image for the character at the same source where you found these two. Thanks, --Duel44 17:10, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Response: Batman: Arkham Asylum Images Sir, First, those were nice screenshots you made for the characters. Is there any chance you can come up with one more? I was hoping for an image of Thomas Armbruster (The guard who is standing next to Doctor Young in that screenshot you uploaded). See Below: Thanks, --Duel44 18:37, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Sir, Thank you for considering my image request. I'll appreciate the image, at any time. Thanks, --Duel44 18:51, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Thomas Armbruster Sir, Thomas Armbruster, the guard whom I was looking for, is the security guard on Dr. Young's left. The other image (The guard on her right) is just a nameless Masked Guard and I will use that image in the 'Masked Guard' article. Thank you so much for your assistance. I have been looking towards writing this article a while, but put it off while hunting for an image all over the internet. I will start on the article right away. Thanks, --Duel44 22:06, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Thomas Armbruster Finished Sir, I have successfully completed the Thomas Armbruster article with your images, once again, I cannot thank you enough for providing them. If you're curious as to how his name is Thomas Armbruster, it is a matter of detail. Other people have noticed his name and posted this information on the internet, but to find it yourself, you must be at the beginning in the introduction of Batman: Arkham Asylum. When you first pass Dr. Young and her guards in the introduction, stay behind around in the lobby instead of keeping up with the Joker's escort, and eventually Armbruster will lower his rifle, bringing his ID tag into view. The tag, which you can zoom in on before he walks away, reads: "ARMBRUSTER, THOMAS. ID #2607." Thanks, --Duel44 09:00, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism on Birds of Prey articles Sir, I would like to report IP 209.34.37.19‎ as a vandal who has been destroying at least five articles of content and created a sixth, which I have marked for deletion. The vandal must be blocked as soon as possible to prevent them from returning. Thanks, --Duel44 02:24, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Birds of Prey (Volume 2) Project Hey Adam Birds of Prey (Volume 2) is all set up with a main pain for the series, a gallery page, and issue pages for the first 3 issue along with a Category Page as well. So the basics pages for Birds of Prey (Volume 2) are all completed. I was wondering if you could find someone to take over the project like one of our other Batman Wiki Staff Members like maybe User:Duel44 for excample. The basic outlook for the pages are set up and there pretty easy to figure out. I also have the link for the series set up on the Green Lantern site so thats all done and complete also. I'll keep working on the basic stuff for the project until you find someone who interested in taking over the project. I'll try to find someone as well Oh and I'm going to keep all of the Blackest Night related pages on the site as they are since the crossover ones from other series are real just one a few issue like 2 or 3 at the most. Oh and take a look at the Birds of Prey (Volume 2) pages tell me what you think and who do you think has the better covers for the series Ed Benes or Cliff Chiang my pick is Benes's. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Hey Adam I kind of figured you would do a few adjustment to the pages that why I kind of sugguested for someone to take over the project with handling that part of the the page work with the issues since we have a different layout on the site here than my sites I still work on the basic stuff if you want but should I see if User:Duel44 wants to take over the project or did you find someone already. Oh and as for the series I sure hope Benes does most of the covers for the series as well as the inside of the issue because Chiang's covers just look out of place. I'll work on the Titans: Villians for Hire next and add it to the Shazam site as the next part of The Brightest Day Project. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Hey Adam thats awsome good to hear now that that task is done on two the next Brightest Day one I guess. Oh and on a random note I was wondering have you been watching the new Doctor Who Series I have and I've been enjoying it I'm getting it a little later than you but the episodes and the acting are great. My only curiousity or I guess you can also call in concern with the episode is how long do you think there going to have Karen Gillan play his companion Amy Pond because I enjoy the character and the actress and she works well with Matt Smith. But I don't want the new series to take the same path David Tennant run had with having a new companion each series. I do know that Karen Gillan is signed up for another series after this one along with a Christmas Episode so hopefully she and Matt Smith will both be around for along time. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Karen Gillan as Amy Pond does a brillant job in the show every episode and the character it self is such a great character. An the pairing of her and Matt Smith as The Doctor are perfect. The whole issue I said about David Tennant's run and the many companions that were with him in a way was a small weakness to his great run with the show because you never seem to get the full enjoyment of who he and what ever companion he had for what ever series he had or for what ever episode it was because in the end you already knew what the ending was going to be before it even happened. But what the series is doing now with the stories of each episode and the two brillant actors is an awsome job. From Rod Batman: Batfight words Hi "Doomlurker" I just thought I'd let you know that "Duel44" may use my page for info on the original "Batman 1960s series" page. I hope he does. It has been great working with you so far and I feel I've made some pages that I'm very proud of. Hope we're still friends. (Daniel Macgregor 11:02, May 11, 2010 (UTC)) Batman Batfight words Oh, you did as well. Thanks so much. I hope this info will be useful. I really appreciate it. (Daniel Macgregor 17:44, May 11, 2010 (UTC)) Birds of Prey (Volume 2) Sir, I would be happy to take over the project for the Birds of Prey Comic series. My only hesitation is that I may not find enough plot summaries for each issue, a problem I ran into on The Batman Adventures and Batman: Shadow of the Bat. I will try my best and will see what I can do for the articles and the general category. Thanks, --Duel44 21:45, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Batman (Bruce Wayne) Vandal Sir, The same returning vandal (using three IP addresses), has repeatedly been targeting the Batman (Bruce Wayne) page, replacing sections of the article with: 'Unfortunately, Batman is inexperienced in the art of growing corn and in other agricultural areas, limiting his usefulness in the event of a zombie apocolypse.' The three destructive IP's are 24.166.17.198, 92.0.248.32, and 96.61.95.117. Thrice, I have reverted their edits. Thrice they have returned to ruin and vandalize again. Might I recommend all three be blocked and any IP used by them to prevent the same destructive vandal from returning again and again, as they have been. Thanks, --Duel44 21:59, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Doctor who So, you like doctor Who? It's quite good.the Doctor and Batman seem like an odd combination, but you should check out the fanfic i posted on my userpage.I usually dislike fanfics, but this one is really professionally done,especially if you're a fan of Batman: Arkham asylum. Tell me what you think.I did'nt dare post this on an article,because wikis usually ban people for stuff like that unless its got the title "fanon" in the name of the wiki.--SereneFan88 23:15, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Black Widow Hi "Doomlurker" I just finished a page for the Batman 1960s series villainess "Black Widow" If you and "Duel 44" could add the things that need sorting out including a picture and infobox, i'm sure it will be fantastic. Thanks (Daniel Macgregor 19:06, May 14, 2010 (UTC)) Jerry (Guard) Sir, Thank you for helping me with the images you provided for the Thomas Armbruster article. I am once again in need of an image for a Batman: Arkham Asylum character, but cannot even finish writing up an article for him until someone who actually owns the video game can provide me with some crucial information about the guard known as 'Jerry'. If you are not too busy at the moment, I would appreciate an image for the article and a little information. If you are willing to help with the article, message me on my talk page and tell me if you have beaten "Batman: Arkham Asylum" and if you have 'Continue Story' Mode for your copy of the game. Thanks, --Duel44 20:07, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Batman: Arkham Asylum/Jerry Sir, I asked if you had 'Continue Story' Mode which is unlocked after completion of the game, because with it players have unlimited access all over Arkham Asylum so they can find an image without having to play the whole game over again. 'Jerry', the character I am hoping for you to be able to retrieve an image on is in Secure Treatment Transfer (Where the first 'boss' fight is fought). He is slumped against the wall in one of the guard booths, and the information I need is whether or not he registers as deceased in Detective Mode. I cannot complete writing my article until I find out if this guard character dies in the game, as it is possible he is only unconscious, which can be judged by conversing with one of his colleagues. As far as I know, 'Jerry' is still there by the end of the game. I am making a request for an image of Jerry, whenever you can upload one. I am also requesting for you to help me complete my article by telling me if he is dead in the game or not. (This can easily be achieved by scanning him in Detective Mode). Thanks, --Duel44 20:58, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Batman: Arkham Asylum/Jerry Response Sir, In response to your latest message, I understand perfectly. Studying for final exams can be very time-consuming, as I know. I am not asking you to immediately come up with an image or information, and in this case it is more than understandable. Simply try your best with my request anytime, any day, you are free, and that will be good enough. I will postpone creating the article until then. Thanks, --Duel44 22:01, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Batman: Arkham Asylum Minor Characters/Images Sir, if you find time to reply to this message, please tell me at what point you are at in the PC version of Batman: Arkham Asylum. I understand that you will not be able to post any of my requests for now, but if you find time afterwards for gaming again, there are some minor characters that do not appear in 'Continue Story' mode that you might run across during regular gameplay. I would like some idea of where you are in the game at current, if possible. Thanks, --Duel44 16:01, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Minor Characters Image Sir, Thank you for the time taken to respond to my message. I have posted a list of my image requests you will be able to find in both your saved games if you have the time, for whenever you want to refer to in Forum:Picture Requests:‎. These are addressed to the community in general, but I have a section specifically for your gameplay at the bottom. Again, these can be uploaded at any time convenient to you, whenever you are free, should it be days, weeks, or months from now. Thanks, --Duel44 18:36, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Vandal/Abusive Comments Sir, I noticed recently that IP 68.159.130.161 has vandalized the Victor Zsasz (Batman: Arkham Asylum) page, and you reverted their edits. They have now returned in the form of another unregistered IP: 74.230.19.49, which has made abusive comments about you in particular, using some very destructive and horrible language. I recommend both IP's be blocked as soon as possible, if not already. Thanks, --Duel44 15:13, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Thomas Armbruster/Aaron Cash Character Trophy Sir, Do you think you can provide the Batman Wiki with images of the Thomas Armbruster/Aaron Cash character model from Batman: Arkham Asylum? If you have unlocked the Aaron Cash character trophy in the game, then please consider this image request, as no further gameplay is required to obtain these screenshots. If so, an image of Cash and one each of the two guards with him would be appreciated. Feel free to message me on my talk page if you are busy and wish to decline, or if you have the time to help me with these. Thanks, --Duel44 22:27, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for the time to upload the images I requested. I don't know where or if you can find 'Maria Andrade' in the game, but if I do, I will write an article on him, too. Thanks, --Duel44 19:30, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Maria Andrade Sir, I just discovered we have been making some terrible mistakes here with the Batman: Arkham Asylum characters 'Maria Andrade' and 'Thomas Armbruster'. I've been getting their images and their information mixed up. The guard that you took a picture of standing next to Dr. Young is Maria Andrade. Thomas Armbruster appears later in the introduction, standing to the left of the lower elevator floor in Secure Transit. I'm sure Maria is a male guard, because he has a masculine voice in the game. In the past 25 years, 790 men have been named 'Maria'. It has Spanish and Italian roots. I'm going to have to place the Thomas Armbruster article under construction and create a separate article for Maria Andrade to get out of this mess. If you had not uploaded those Aaron Cash character trophy images, we would be making a mistake. I assumed the guard standing next to Dr. Young was Thomas Armbruster because I saw his ID tag during the introduction and assumed it must be Armbruster. Then I realized that Armbruster is on the lower floor of the elevator area during the introduction instead. If players lag behind to the far left after stepping out of the elevator instead of following the Joker's escort, Armbruster introduces himself and tells Batman that his wife was trying to call him while the power was out, because she wants him to quit and get of Arkham. While I'm sorting this out, I hope it will not be too much trouble for you to get an image of the real Thomas Armbruster during the introduction. You can use the information I have provided above to find him. Thanks, --Duel44 20:07, May 27, 2010 (UTC) The Minstrel Hi "Doomlurker" I just thought I'd let you know that I've created a new article about "The Minstrel" I've asked "Dual44" to help me make it more special and presentable and you're welcome to make alterations yourself. I hope you like it. (Daniel Macgregor 18:29, May 30, 2010 (UTC)) Batman: Arkham Asylum 2: The Riddler Sir, It has just been confirmed by voice actor Wally Wingert that the Riddler will appear in Batman: Arkham Asylum 2. This information should be added to the article at first available opportunity. Thanks, --Duel44 02:33, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Wait a tick, didn't Eddie Nygma get captured at the end of Arkham Asylum when you completed all of his Riddle challenges and Batman tunes into his location and gives it to the cops who come to arrest him? O_o Shadowhawk27 13:05, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes well, Wally Wingert did not specify whether the character Eddie Nygma would appear physically in Arkham 2. Shadowhawk27 21:39, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Well the only batman foe im looking forward too is The Duke of Duality, Harvey Dent/Two-Face in Arkham 2 since he was not in the first game. :) Shadowhawk27 13:11, June 7, 2010 (UTC) But my question still remains, who will voice Two-Face in Arkham 2? If it's Richard Moll going back to his great role with his anger voice that i've come to know and love, i'll die a happy man :) Shadowhawk27 22:29, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Ya know there's one thing that bothers me about Dark Knight, there was no comic book adaptation for it, I mean Batman Begins had that but not Dark Knight? What gives? O_o Shadowhawk27 20:36, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Two-Face was one of the saddest villains and one of the creepiest. He didn't start off bad, he was a good guy, he was one of Bruce's closest friends, until he literally went﻿ insane and that stuck with me. One of my biggest disappointments with The Dark Knight was that Harvey Dent didn't have as close a relationship with Bruce and Chris Nolan toned down his insanity. Also why did Nolan use the mysteriously “Harvey Two-Face” name just like Tommy Lee Jones' version in Batman Forever for Dark Knight? O_o I thought that the "reboot" of the Nolan's films ment that it should not have any ties to Tim Burton and Joel Schumacher's series? Shadowhawk27 00:03, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Just got word that Two-Face in Arkham Asylum 2 will be voiced by Bruce Greenwood, The criminal who bases the fates of his victims on chance, who also featured prominently in The Dark Knight, is voiced by the now 54-year-old Canadian long-time actor who has recently acted in Star Trek, National Treasure 2 and I'm Not There. An interesting choice of actors, and hopefully, a good one. http://gamrfeed.vgchartz.com/story/7351/two-face-and-robin-join-the-arkham-asylum-2-cast/ Shadowhawk27 22:02, June 24, 2010 (UTC) That's a nice picture of Batman's enemies. Did you make it yourself? I also am looking forward for Arkham Asylum 2, especially since Two-Face and Black Mask might appear. I also hope that Clayface would appear as a boss. SonofSamhain 09:34, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Images Thank you so much. But how do you save them and upload them? (Daniel Macgregor 21:27, May 31, 2010 (UTC)) Images Hi "Doomlurker" Thanks for helping me insert the images. I am still quite new to it. But I'm sure I'll get the hang of it. It's fantastic that if we work together all our pages are be a success. Is there a page to go on which explains about images? If so please let me know. Thanks (Daniel Macgregor 21:45, May 31, 2010 (UTC)) Images Thanks so much I'll give it a shot next time I make any more articles. (Daniel Macgregor 23:50, May 31, 2010 (UTC)) Egghead (Comic Book) Sir, I simply wanted to inform you that I have finally succeeded in uploading an image of Egghead from the Batman: Shadow of the Bat comic books. I would have uploaded it sooner, but originally saved the file under 'bmp', which is not a permitted a file type. Then, Wikia would not allow me to upload a 'png' version because 'File was corrupted'. However, I have the latest version up on the site at current, the very first such image on the web. Feel free to give your opinion; it was the only good frontal shot of Egghead from the comic, since the others only showed him in the background or from the back. Thanks, --Duel44 00:27, June 1, 2010 (UTC) New Article Hi "Doomlurker" I've just added a new article to the video games section called "Batman Forever (Video Game)", I hope you and the others like it. (Daniel Macgregor 21:03, June 10, 2010 (UTC)) Thanks! Thanks for the welcome. I work mainly on the Runescape Clans Wiki, but I love Batman.Red Dog31 00:43, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Batman Wikis Why did you delete my Batman: Arkham Asylum Wiki and my Batman Forever Wiki? (Leave answer on my talk page) MPS2001 15:43, June 18, 2010 (UTC)MPS2001 Robin in Arkham Asylum 2? Sir, I noticed that in the page Batman:Arkham Asylum 2, Robin has been put in there as part of the cast. Where is there any confirmation that Robin will be in the game?Red Dog31 23:30, July 15, 2010 (UTC) No offense, I wouldn't consider a site that lists the voice actor of Batman as Kevin Conran as a reliable source, but hey, whatever floats your boat.Red Dog31 01:25, July 16, 2010 (UTC) False Information on the Wiki Sir, I would like to report IP 98.121.192.163 for inserting false information into our articles. At first, I assumed that they were making honest mistakes about some of the character appearances in animation but after reading their edits to "Chill of the Night!" with certain details, I am convinced that they have purposely been changing my edits to false information. In fact, check all of their edits. Each one of the many revisions inserts a false character appearance into an article and it is very tedious undoing all of them. Thanks, --Duel44 10:03, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Batman 3 villians Didn't know you were an admin. Thought it was someone causing vandal. Sorry about that. Hope you don't penalize me. --Jedi Striker 18:06, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Batman: Arkham City Sir, In response to your latest message regarding Batman: Arkham City, I'm all for creating a separate category (Category: Batman: Arkham City Characters) just for Batman Arkham City characters. For Batman: Arkham Asylum Characters going to be featured in the new game, we'll just add them to that category instead of creating a separate article. Example: We can give Catwoman her own article since she is only featured in Arkham City like so: 'Catwoman (Batman: Arkham City)' but instead of creating a separate article for the Joker (Batman: Arkham Asylum) in Arkham City, we'll just update his new section for Arkham City on his original page. I've been keeping up with Arkham City updates since the trailer was released. Have you seen some of the new viral marketing websites they're working on putting up? Websites like 'Where's Bruce Wayne.com' and 'Stop Mayor Quincy Sharp.com' hint at spoilers. Thanks, --Duel44 02:17, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey Doomster, check out my latest post on Batman: Arkham City talk page Shadowhawk27 21:41, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Robin Hey man, you should consider combining Robin with Robin (Disambiguation). Just a though. It would be more consistent. It looks like that is what you did with the Batman page. --Superman Fan 00:09, August 15, 2010 (UTC :Understood! Unlike Batman who has many incarnations of Bruce Wayne; Robin not only has different incarnations of Dick Grayson, but there are also different characters who have assumed the role of Robin.... Mu thought was to 'streamline' the pages you go to for Robin.... --Superman Fan 17:33, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Viral Sites Sir, In response to your inquiry about the viral marketing sites, Warner Brothers has only announced them for Arkham City, but they aren't quite ready yet. The sites are currently empty, but that will change over time. A complete list of confirmed viral marketing sites: *ArkhamCity.com *BatmanArkhamCity.com *BatmanAshesofGotham.com *BatmanBrokenGround.com *BatmanNewArkham.com *BatmanGrandDelusion.com *BatmanRiseofArkham.com *BatmanSiegeofGotham.com *BatmanStateofVillainy.com *CityofArkham.com *CloseArkhamCity.com *PeopleforGotham.com *StopMayorSharp.com *WarinGothamCity.com *WheresBruceWayne.com Thanks, --Duel44 18:38, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Batman Arkham City: Alfred Pennyworth and Victor Zsasz Sir, According to http://arkhamcity.co.uk/viewtopic.php?f=4&t=26, Alfred Pennyworth and Victor Zsasz will appear in Batman: Arkham City. If you consider this a valid source, I recommend you put up this information on the wiki as soon as possible. Thanks, --Duel44 19:34, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Batman Question. On the Batman (Disambiguation) page, why do you have the 'Media' designation? I get the 'Comics', the 'Film' and the 'TV Series', but not sure about the 'Media.' Just thought I'd ask. The reason is that the Robin (Disambiguation) does not have it on there...and it seems to work well. --Superman Fan 20:02, August 15, 2010 (UTC) : The more I look at it, it would appear the you may want either have a section for the different incarnations of 'Batman / Bruce Wayne' and then one for the different 'Media Incarnations' of the different TV Shows and Movies. Or instead of the previous idea, just have two different sections: One for the different 'Comic book versions' and one for the different 'media incarnations of Batman and the shows associated with that version'. Just a thought... or two .... I know that's a lot of thinking for one day...... at any rate ... love checking out the wiki. --Superman Fan 20:13, August 15, 2010 (UTC) : Ya, I don't foresee a Robin movie any time soon....but you never know....--Superman Fan 21:51, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Batman Games Wiki Hello, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Gaming Team. I thought that I would introduce myself and let you know that the Wikia Gaming as decided to make a Batman Games Wiki. Not to take away from anything that you guys do here, since we know that you guys also attempt to cover the the videogames, we just thought a space solely dedicated to the Batman Games would be a good idea. In ways, we would ideally hope you think of us as sort of a sister site (once we get it more built up obviously). I thought, I would just inform you of what's going on and hopefully we can form some kind of communication and work together for the benefit of both Wikis. - Wagnike2 19:01, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Arkham City Locations Sir, Do you think you should add a 'Locations' section to the Arkham City article? They have confirmed several Gotham locations within Arkham City, such as the Iceberg Lounge, the Wonder City funhouse, and the Gotham Casino. Most recently, Crime Alley is hinted to be a location in the game, since they have confirmed the now-abandoned 'Monarch Theater' as an in-game location, where young Bruce Wayne saw 'The Mark of Zorro' the same night his parents were murdered. Thanks, --Duel44 02:00, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Arkham City Release Date Sir, The release date for Batman: Arkham City has been announced. The game will become available October 3, 2011. This information should be posted on the wiki as soon as possible. Thanks, --Duel44 21:23, August 25, 2010 (UTC) List of needed Images Sir, In response to your latest message, the list of characters I needed images for was on my user page for me to keep up with. It is as follows: Characters from 'Continue Story Mode' *Luke Curtis--Close-up of deceased janitor in the Aviary, Botanical Gardens. *Ian Kennedy--Patient Observation, Medical Facility. Note: I cannot confirm this is his name, but if you get close enough to talk to him, you can see what his name is. He is sitting next to Dr. Kellerman and Dr. Cassidy in the observation area. *Dr. Stephen Kellerman--Patient Observation, Medical Facility. *Masked Doctor--Close up of deceased doctor lying in a wheelchair in the Upper Corridor, Medical Facility. *Jerry (Guard)--Slumped against the wall in one of the guard booths, Secure Treatment Transfer, Intensive Treatment Center. Note: I cannot write the article unless he is scanned in Detective Mode and I am told whether the character has died or is simply unconscious. Characters from 'Arkham Asylum' Demo These characters never fully face Batman before you take down Zsasz, so the screenshots should be taken after that mission has been completed. *Dr. Gretchen Whistler--Preferably after Zsasz's capture. *Guard 38--Security guard by the exit to Patient Pacification following Zsasz's capture. He should be talking on a radio. Please contact me again if you need any more information. Thanks, --Duel44 20:32, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Jack Ryder in Arkham City Dear Sir, Jack Ryder (aka The Creeper) will appear in Batman: Arkham City, where he is captured by Hugo Strange after reporting too much about Arkham City. Someone should add this to the Arkham City page ASAP. Thanks, MPS2001 13:34, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Sir, I would like to report Yin16 as a destructive contributer who has vandalized two pages. This user should be blocked as soon as possible. Thanks, --Duel44 23:51, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Three Major Batman Characters dead? Sir, I wondered if you'd heard the news about the upcoming Batman titles this December. Barbara Gordon, the current Azrael, and Damian Wayne have all been seemingly confirmed to die in the comic books. This will make major Batman news if the claims are true. *Damian Wayne is set to die in BATMAN: ORPHANS #1-2 (Released December 1-15) *Barbara Gordon is set to die in BIRDS OF PREY #7 (Released December 15) *Azrael is set to die in AZRAEL #15 (Released December 22) It is also rumored Hush may finally be killed in BATMAN: STREETS OF GOTHAM #18 (December 22), due to plot clues dropped by DC Comics. Thanks, --Duel44 16:06, September 18, 2010 (UTC) The Worlds Finest Sir, I noticed a website called "the worlds finest" that follows the animated series presented by DC. The images for batman related content can be very helpful to the sight. I believe we will need permission from the websites owners first before using the pictures, but with these and my own personal knowledge of many different batman related content I'm sure can improve many of our pages lacking information. Link to the site: http://worldsfinestonline.com/main.php Pages in question: http://worldsfinestonline.com/WF/beyond/ http://worldsfinestonline.com/WF/batman/btas/ http://worldsfinestonline.com/WF/batman/tnba/ http://worldsfinestonline.com/WF/bravebold/ http://worldsfinestonline.com/WF/thebatman/ http://worldsfinestonline.com/WF/dcuam/gothamknight/ http://worldsfinestonline.com/WF/dcuam/redhood/ http://worldsfinestonline.com/WF/dcuam/publicenemies/ please send a reply if you have any concerns or ideas to this matter Foreverknight13 20:25, September 19, 2010 (UTC) foreverknight13 Spider-Man Hey Doomlurker, This is M3. I know you never heard of me, but I have been editing the wiki sometimes. I just like to ask you if Spider-Man is like Batman. Do you think that Spider-Man is like Batman? M3 14:57, September 25, 2010 (UTC) M3 I read your response to M3's query. Yeah, Spider-Man and Batman aren't completely alike, becuase Batman's usually dark and serious, whereas Spider-Man can't help but joke about everything. However, there are some similarities. Both are patterend after an animal frequently associated with the horror genre, both have an insane and dangerous archenemy(yes, I am comparing The Joker to the Green Goblin), and both are somehow always able to defeat villains that are far more powerful than they are. Also note that the Batman Brave and the Bold video game and the Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions video game were released on the same day. Spider-Man has more similarities with Superman, not only due to their red-and-blue costumes and similar names, but also that there civilian names are similar(Clark Kent. Peter Parker. See a pattern?) They also both where glasses in their civilian identities and work for a newspaper company that prints their newspaper daily9Daily Planet, Daily Bugle). SonofSamhain 15:22, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Spider-Man Don't forget the minor similarities with Batman I pointed out. I forgot to mention that both were motivated to fight crime after a member of their family was killed, and that person's killer was identified later(Batman's parents were killed by a mugger named Joe Chill, and Spider-Man's Uncle Ben was shot by a burglar later revealed to be named "Carradine") As I mentioned before, there archenemies Joker and Green Goblin are what really help with the similarities between Spider-Man and Batman. The Joker has green hair and wears a purple suit, while the Green Goblin wears a green and purple costume. Also, both are known to grin constantly and have a sick and twisted sense of humor. Not to mention that both are severely insane! SonofSamhain 16:57, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I know. I just like making things clear. Funny how the most popular Marvel hero has similarities to the two most popular DC heroes. Now that that's dealt with, can we focus on BAT-FRICKIN-MAN!!(I know you were probably thinking the same thing) SonofSamhain 18:15, September 27, 2010 (UTC) The Joker Blogs Sir, I was about to create an article about The Joker Blogs fan series. I noticed one had been created already and deleted by you. I noticed that you do not advocate replacing the late Mr. Ledger as The Joker in the future Nolan Batman movie(s). I hope that this isn't your only reason for deleteing the original post, if it was not then please let me know what was done wrong so that when I make the article I do not make the same mistake. Thank you, -Syd RE: The Joker Blogs I see...well that's dissappointing because I was hoping to create articles about TJB and possibily the Bat in the Sun stuff...Is there already or would it be possibile to create one article about higher end production quality fan films (since Batman seems to have the most) and include that in there? I'd do it, but I also have other priorities that get in the way. I'll try to get this done by watching the episode and undoing the vandalism. I know for sure Deathstroke didn't appear in the episode because he is not appropriate for the kid-friendly nature of the show, even if there are people getting killed. I saw similar vandalism on the B and B sections of Joker and Poison Ivy, but they were easier to undo as I had already seen the episodes by then. I haven't really seen every episode of the show, but I will try to get it done before the show is cancelled. SonofSamhain 11:20, October 13, 2010 (UTC) how does batman arkham city get edited whoever is able to do it should add killer croc as a confirmed character because gameinformer said he was in the game Nolan Films Thanks I will move all of the pages back and stop making them that way. Sorry about the trouble I will stop making the that way. Tyleraf Doomlurker would you move the Gotham City Hall page it needs to be Gotham City Hall (Nolan Films) but it is Gotham City Hall (Nolan Films and it won't let me move it. Tyleraf 2 Things Both regard the page Batman: Arkham City. The first is that I ask you if you could change the protection status of the page to semi-protected, so that only established users can edit it, rather than keep the entire page under lock-and-key. After the release of Game Informer, I believe the page ready to be open to the public for editing. The second thing has to do with the mention of Killer Croc as a confirmed character. The person on the talk page lied about Croc's confirmation in Game Informer. I have personally own the issue and have read it myself, and there is no mention of him in it. He will just have to go with Bane and Scarecrow as unconfirmed at the moment. Thanks! 20:09, October 26, 2010 (UTC)